criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
In Plain Sight
In Plain Sight is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred fifty-seventh case of the game. It is the forty-second case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and the final one to take place in Africa. Plot Previously, Carmen told Michelle Zuria and the player that Lavinia De Brills had been murdered before they could talk to her about the SOMBRA mole in the Bureau. Ingrid promoted Michelle so she could officially assist the player in the investigation. The two then went to Lavinia's jail cell, where they found her shot in the head. Near the start, Carmen (whose Bureau ID was found at the crime scene), Elliot (who had disabled the CCTV camera in the crime scene), and Jack (whose gun was used to kill Lavinia) were flagged as suspects. Later, Ingrid sent Michelle and the player to Nigeria to investigate Lavinia's hotel room. After that, Angela (whose wedding ring was found in Lavinia's room in Nigeria) and Chief Ripley (who had deposited a large sum of money in a Mazundan bank) became suspects as well. Due to Elliot's unavailability, Ingrid also handled an analysis. Later, Carmen made a call from the hotel room, implying that she was going to escape because she was the mole. However, this was proven to be done under duress since Aristide Akintola (a killer arrested previously) was holding her hostage when Jonah, Michelle, and the player found her. Jonah was able to shoot Aristide dead before he could harm Carmen. To Lars' horror, Angela was proven to be Lavinia's killer and the SOMBRA spy. Angela tried denying but later admitted to her crimes. She said that she was going to get killed by SOMBRA as they thought she was too loyal to the Bureau. To prove herself, she had hired Lavinia to arrange the diamond smuggling operation. After Lavinia's arrest, Angela killed her in her prison cell with Jack's gun so the heiress could not expose Angela as the mole. Judge Adaku sentenced her to life in prison for murder, conspiracy, and corruption. After the trial, Lars and the player interrogated Angela in prison. She said that SOMBRA had taken care of her since her parents had died when she was 8. To thank them for their loyalty prior to the case, she revealed she had noticed that the recruits had microchips inside when she had autopsied them, and that she had kept one for herself to hide it in the hotel room in Nigeria, where Lars and the player found it. Elliot then used the microchip to locate and save SOMBRA's dormant assassins in Africa. Talking to Lars again, Angela said that she helped them because she disapproved of SOMBRA's increasing use of children. Furthermore, she insisted that she loved Lars and the triplets despite her loyalty to SOMBRA. She also said that she left a video she had taken during the day the triplets had been born in the break room. Lars and the player found and watched it. Meanwhile, Chief Ripley asked the player's help to find a new coroner. Carmen, Sanjay Korrapati, and the player found the chief's handbag in the break room. Inside, they found a résumé belonging to Grace Delaney, previously of the Grimsborough Police Department. After Lars requested a break due to recent events, Ripley said they were going to Antarctica to hire Grace, who was now employed in a research base there. Summary Victim *'Lavinia De Brills' (found shot in her prison cell) Murder Weapon *'Gun' Killer *'Angela Douglas' Suspects WECase42CMartinez.png|Carmen Martinez WECase42EClayton.png|Elliot Clayton WECase42JArcher.png|Jack Archer WECase42ADouglas.png|Angela Douglas WECase42CRipley.png|Chief Ripley Killer's Profile *The killer takes painkillers. *The killer uses disinfectant. *The killer eats W&W's candies. *The killer is female. *The killer has black hair. Crime Scenes In Plain Sight (CS1).jpg|Lavinia's Cell WECase42C2.png|Bunk Beds WECase42C3.png|Break Room WECase42C4.png|Coffee Table WECase42C5.png|Lavinia's Hotel Room WECase42C6.png|Lake View Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Lavinia's Cell. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Locked CCTV, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Lavinia De Brills) *Examine Broken Pieces. (New Suspect: Carmen Martinez) *Question Carmen about losing her ID on the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Carmen's ID Card restored; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Break Room) *Investigate Break Room. (Prerequisite: Carmen interrogated; Clues: Cookie Jar, Victim's Necklace) *Examine Cookie Jar. (Result: Shell Casing) *Analyze Shell Casing. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Jack Archer) *Question Jack about his gun. (Prerequisite: Shell Casing analyzed) *Examine Victim's Necklace. (Result: Transparent Substance) *Analyze Transparent Substance. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses disinfectant) *Examine Locked CCTV. (Result: Disabled CCTV; New Suspect: Elliot Clayton) *Question Elliot about disabling the CCTV. (Prerequisite: Disabled CCTV unlocked) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes painkillers) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Lavinia's Hotel Room. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Gold Ring, Purse) *Examine Gold Ring. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Angela Douglas) *Ask Angela about her wedding ring in the victim's room. (Prerequisite: Skin Cells analyzed; Profile updated: Angela takes painkillers and uses disinfectant) *Examine Purse. (Result: Note to Lavinia) *Examine Note to Lavinia. (Result: Jack Archer's penmanship) *Question Jack about his threatening note to Lavinia. (Prerequisite: Penmanship identified; Profile updated: Jack takes painkillers) *Investigate Coffee Table. (All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Locked Device, Lavinia's Hat, Bank Statement) *Examine Locked Device. (Result: Digicool displaying Weather Patterns) *Interrogate Elliot about his coded messages. (Prerequisite: Digicool unlocked; Profile updated: Elliot takes painkillers and uses disinfectant) *Examine Lavinia's Hat. (Result: Colorful Candy) *Analyze Colorful Candy. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats W&W's candies; Profiles updated: Jack eats W&W's candies, Angela eats W&W's candies) *Examine Bank Statement. (Result: Account Details) *Analyze Account Details. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Chief Ripley) *Question Ripley about her secret identity. (Prerequisite: Account Details analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Question Carmen about her kidnapping. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Lake View) *Investigate Lake View. (Prerequisite: Carmen interrogated; Clues: Torn Paper, Whiskey Glasses) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Scientific Journal) *Analyze Scientific Journal. (09:00:00) *Question Angela about her article on snake poison. (Prerequisite: Scientific Journal) *Examine Whiskey Glasses. (Result: Lipstick Stain) *Examine Lipstick Stain. (Result: Ripley's Lipstick) *Question Ripley about her secret meeting with Lavinia. (Prerequisite: Ripley's Lipstick identified under microscope; Profiles updated: Ripley takes painkillers, uses disinfectant, and eats W&W's candies, Elliot eats W&W's candies) *Investigate Bunk Beds. (All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Bureau Gun, Cleaning Trolley) *Examine Bureau Gun. (Result: Serial Number; Clue: Jack's Gun; Murder Weapon registered: Gun) *Analyze Jack's Gun. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Examine Cleaning Trolley. (Result: Painkillers) *Analyze Painkillers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has black hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Enemy Within (6/6). (No stars) The Enemy Within (6/6) *Talk to Angela about her reasons for joining SOMBRA. (Available after unlocking The Enemy Within; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Lavinia's Hotel Room. (Prerequisite: Angela interrogated; Clue: Broken Electronics) *Examine Broken Electronics. (Result: Microchip) *Analyze Microchip. (06:00:00) *Talk to Angela one last time. (Prerequisite: Microchip analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Break Room. (Prerequisite: Angela interrogated after Microchip analysis; Clue: Locked Laptop) *Examine Locked Laptop. (Result: Angela's Laptop) *Analyze Angela's Laptop. (06:00:00) *See what the Chief wants to say. (Available after unlocking The Enemy Within) *Investigate Coffee Table. (Prerequisite: Ripley interrogated; Clue: Ripley's Bag) *Examine Ripley's Bag. (Result: Woman's Photo) *Examine Woman's Photo. (Result: Grace Delaney) *Talk to Ripley about hiring Grace. (Prerequisite: Grace Delaney identified on Woman's Photo; Reward: African Mask) *Move on to a new crime (in South America)! (1 star) Trivia *The case title comes from the phrase "hidden in plain sight", meaning something that is hard to find, but actually is not hidden at all. *This is one of the final cases of a district/region in which the killer does not appear as a suspect previously. *This is the only case wherein all suspects are main characters. **Consequently, this is one of nine cases in World Edition where all suspects have appeared previously. *This is one of only eight cases in the game in which all of the suspects make an appearance after the case, the others being At the End of the Rope, A Killer Among Us, Sinners and Saints, Slayer's End, How the East Was Won, Death in My Hand and Death as Old as Time. **In addition, a main character turned out to be the killer in the climax. As opposed to It All Ends Here and A Killer Among Us, the killer actually lived out their sentence. *This is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. *This case is one of the few cases to take place in two different countries. *Due to Elliot being placed under suspicion during the main leg of the investigation, Ingrid handles a technical analysis. *There are a number of Easter eggs featured in the "Break Room" and "Coffee Table" crime scenes, as described in the following: **Photos of Jones, Angela, Jack, Lars, the Douglas triplets, and Carmen pinned to the board on the wall. **The World Edition map pinned to the board on the wall. **An "Archer Mug", referencing O Deadly Night, when Asal Hawaa left it on a crime scene; **A "Wanted" poster with Omar Bahir. *Angela's laptop contains a couple of references: **Her desktop background is her and Lars kissing in O Deadly Night. **In the video, Lars joked that one of the triplets would run away to live with the pandas in China, referencing a scene in Dead in the Water where April ran away to a panda reserve. *In the mobile version of the game, Carmen's expression in her suspect photo changes from being serious to sad during the Additional Investigation. *W&W's are a parody of the popular chocolate brand, M&M's. *When examining the cleaning trolley found at the "Bunk Beds" crime scene, several spray bottles with the logo "Pretty Simple Clean" can be noticed, an obvious reference to Pretty Simple. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in World Edition Category:Africa